


Day 4: Masturbation

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [4]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 day smut challenge, From Prompt, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, poor Zack, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Jack and Alex end up jerking off together in a hotel room while the others are asleep.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Kudos: 23





	Day 4: Masturbation

Jack can't sleep. They've managed to get a room in a crappy motel tonight and he's exhausted but for some reason, he just can't seem to get his brain to shut the hell up and let him rest. They're all sharing a room and Rian is snoring a little which doesn't help but Jack's pretty sure he'd be awake either way.

He hears a small sharp intake of breath from the bed beside him and glances over to Alex. _Is he having a nightmare?_ It takes his eyes a moment to adjust but once they do Jack realises pretty quickly that no, Alex is not having a nightmare because Alex is in fact awake. Alex also happens to be jerking off right now.

Jack's too shocked to think for a moment because really? He couldn't wait till he had a little privacy? But then it occurs to him how hot it actually is and well he's always thought Alex was hot generally so he very quickly starts to feel a little flustered.

His dick twitches hard in his pants as Alex releases another small gasp. His face transforms with the pleasure and it's easily the hottest thing Jack's ever seen. He knows it's wrong, but he can't help himself as he slowly reaches down between his legs and takes a firm grip of his dick.

He slowly begins to pump as he watches Alex pleasure himself. It's better than any porn Jack's ever seen and before he can stop himself he's releasing a small whimper. Alex's eyes snap open and they both freeze, staring at each other in wide-eyed shock. _Oh god, oh god, oh god._ Jack thinks. How is he ever going to be able to explain this?

Something flickers on Alex's face before he slowly starts to move once more, pulling the covers down lower to give Jack a better view. It's the last thing the skunk haired lad had been expecting but he quickly finds himself reciprocating the action as they both watch each other.

Jack has to bite down hard on his lip to keep himself quiet as Alex's free hand reaches around and slowly begins to tease his entrance. He's flooded with mental images of things he'd very much like to do to the ring of muscle and his back arches a little as he grunts, holding himself a little tighter.

Alex is very clearly enjoying himself, showing off and overacting just a little in order to give Jack a real show. The expressions, the small noises, the way he slowly caresses his bare skin. Jack's in serious trouble right now. He feels the heat begin to pool in the pit of his stomach as their eyes lock and he begins to quicken his movements.

It's a race to the finish line as both lads watch each other's pleasure unfold. Jack's struggling hard to keep quiet as Alex continues to show off, the knowledge of how he's affecting Jack enough of a stimulant in itself without the intensity of the situation they currently find themselves in. Alex is pretty sure he's never done anything so sexually gratifying in all his life.

The pair end up climaxing together. Both coating their stomachs as their eyes remained locked. Alex can't contain the small whimper at Jack's cum face or the fact that he licks the droplets of cum off his fingers.

They lay there in a heavy silence, just watching each other as they both calm down. Listening to Rian's steadying snores. _So fucking hot._

"You two are fucking animals." Zack's voice spoke out in the darkness, shattering the silence and popping the little post-orgasmic bubble. Jack glances over in his direction before glancing back at Alex who is clearly just as surprised as he is to find that their bandmate is also awake. Their eyes meet for a moment before they both burst out laughing. 


End file.
